Why did you leave me?
by AxPerfectxFlower
Summary: EDITING! Sasuke and Sakura are married. Sasuke has always treated Sakura poorly so Sakura thinks he hates her. It was his birthday and Sakura asked him what he wanted, he said something but Sakura got it wrong and did something that made him regret doing all those things he did to Sakura. What would happened after Sasuke gets his present that changed his life? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1: what have you done

**A Perfect Flower: Hello Minna! This is my 2nd story! Woot! Anyway This story is going to be a sad story but there is a happy ending! YEAH HAPPY ENDINGS! I don't own Naruto, so all credits goes to Masashi Kishimoto! ENJOY!**

* * *

_Feeling sad is no crime although the world might wish you to think so._

_All the feelings in the world never did anybody any harm._

_It is our feelings that make us human and connect us to the rest of humanity._

_When you feel sad, it is important to give yourself permission to feel the sadness._

_Share your feelings with someone who has the sensitivity to give you the space to let the feeling fully be felt._

_Only then can you begin to let go._

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura are married, they didn't have any kids yet. Sasuke has always treated Sakura poorly so Sakura thinks he hates her which makes her even sadder than before. It was his birthday and Sakura asked him what he wanted, he said something but Sakura got it wrong and did something that made him regret doing all those things he did to Sakura. What would happened after Sasuke gets his present that changed his life? What will Naruto and the others think? What did Sakura got him?**

* * *

**Remade! A little...at the end only.**

**Everyone's POV**

Today was Sakura's husband's birthday. All she was thinking was getting a present that Sasuke really wanted. She was always called annoying by Sasuke. She loved him too much to say anything back. Sasuke never loved her and it made her sad. She saw Sasuke walking to the door with a black jacket and was about to walk out of the door. " Sasuke kun! " said Sakura running towards him.

He stopped and looked at her. " what do you want? " said Sasuke glaring at her in annoyance. Sakura stopped and quickly looked down trying hard not to look at him directly. He made a rule never look at him without permission.

Sakura always obey his rules even if she didn't want to. " um what do you want for your birthday? " asked Sakura nervously.

Sasuke gave her a glare. " what I want is impossible for you to get " said Sasuke turning back around and continued to walk to the door. " wait just please tell me " shout Sakura. Sasuke stopped. " just shut up! god your so annoying! " shout Sasuke. Sakura bit her lip trying not to burst into tears. " just please tell me...I promise I will get it for you " whispered Sakura.

" ok fine all I want is for you to be gone! " shout Sasuke as he slammed the door open and walked out.

Sakura paused. " is that what you want Sasuke kun? " whispered Sakura as tears began falling down to the floor. She gave a sad smile and looked at the door that Sasuke left in. " then...I think you would be happy that I got what you wanted " said Sakura as she made her way to the kitchen.

She took out some paper and wrote Sasuke a letter. As she was writing a few tears dropped onto the paper, she didn't care and put it in an envelope and put it in the mailbox where all the other presents were.

Naruto and the others were planning a party for Sasuke's 24th Birthday.

Sakura went back into the kitchen and took out a kunai, she put it against her throat and whispered " I Love You Sasuke ".

Blood ran down her throat as her made an escape. " I don't want to die in the place where Sasuke kun doesn't want me there " said Sakura as she made it out of the Konoha gates and fell upon a tree.

Pain and sorrow filled Sakura as her world became black. She gave her final smile and closed her eyes.

" S-Sasuke..."

* * *

**Evening at Sasuke's house,**

Naruto and the others came over and they began to party. Sasuke was sitting on the couch wondering where Sakura had gone. " tch she probably went and got me something stupid " whispered Sasuke as his best friend walk by and sat next to him.

" Oi Sasuke teme why aren't you happy and where the hell is Sakura? " asked Naruto holding his very own invented ramen drink. Man it looks gross but if you try it, it would taste just like regular ramen.

" hn she probably is getting me something " answered Sasuke rolling his eyes.

What Sasuke doesn't know is that there is a shocking surprise waiting to be opened.

**Present Time...uh..oh...**

Sasuke was still wondering why Sakura is so late. (where the hell is she?). Sasuke saw an orange box with ramen stickers on it. "...dobe...". He opened it first and guess what?, Ramen, ramen everywhere, ramen this, ramen that, different flavor of ramen, MUTHA FUCCING RAMEN!

" this is for you and Sakura chan! " said Naruto giving him a toothy grin. Sakura...where is she...

Sasuke already opened everything, A dog toy from Kiba, a bug cage from Shino, Hinata's special choco brownies, and many more. There was still one more present...well letter I should say.

Naruto went over and picked it up and hand it to Sasuke. " ohhhh it's from Sa-ku-ra channnnnnn~! " teased Naruto. Sasuke's eyes twitched. " dobe...don't think about it " growled Sasuke. Naruto laughed a hearty laugh and told him to open it and read it. " speaking of Sakura what is forehead anyway isn't she with you Sasuke? " asked Ino looking around.

Sasuke shrugged and opened the letter.

His eyes widen as he began reading :

_Dear Sasuke kun,_

_I just want to say happy birthday! Remember what you told me this morning? yeah I got what you wanted. If you are wondering where I am well...you can just say I have gone into Heaven. I know how much you hate me and I suffered a lot knowing it. I criedsoo much for you. I love you so much Sasuke...I don't know what I can do without you. I hope you like your present Sasuke, I want you to be happy and find a new wife more beautiful than me. I know you won't feel the same but I will always love you no matter what, Goodbye Sasuke and thank you for everything..._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura _

Sasuke finished reading and looked at the group of people that were around him. His mouth and his eyes wide open.

" hey Sasuke what did the letter say? " asked Naruto. It was quiet. Sasuke dropped the paper and fell backwards. He had fainted. Everyone gasped and Hinata called 911. Naruto grabbed the letter and began reading. His eyes went wide as he gripped on the paper. " W-What HAVE YOU DONT SASUKE?! " Naruto began slamming head on the wall until he was knocked unconscious. " NARUTO KUN! "

* * *

**Yes I made sasuke faint...I'm not good at writing sad tragedy but I tried. I thought of making a SasuSaku fic when I was reading some sad stories so yeah. I hope you like it. Review Please and Thank~ A Perfect Flower**


	2. Chapter 2: I love you so much

**AxPerfectxFlower: I REMADE THIS CHAPTER! Hope you like the know one! I wanted it to be more sad so yeah. I really hope you like my remake of chapter 2, I'll be remaking every chapter as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hurt and pain._

_There's much to gain._

_Peace and love._

_It's all the same._

_Confusion and doubt._

_We're not without._

_We weep, we cry._

_We plead, we try._

_We laugh, we smile._

_Only to be hurt_

_by one last trial._

_Life is a lesson,_

_so learn it well._

_Maybe, one day,_

_you can tell it's tale._

* * *

**REMADE!**

_(W-What going on? Why is it so dark? Ahy does it hurt so much? Where am I?)_

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he see himself in a room that is not his room. " W-What happened? " The door opened. Shizune popped inside. " Good morning Sasuke San " Shizune made her way to the confused Uchiha and sat next to him, holding some papers.

" I'll be doing some rechecks on you just to make sure your alright for today " Sasuke noticed how sad Shizune is since Tsunade died.

" Alright Sasuke San, do you remember anything from yesterday? " Sasuke shook his head no. Shizune nodded and continued to write on the board. Then there was loud rumbling coming from the outside of Sasuke's door. The door slammed opened to see a very upset Naruto bandages on his forehead. " SASUKEEEEE! " Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto punched him hard. " Naruto sama! Sasuke is still injured and so are you! " Naruto growled as he gripped on Sasuke's collar. Naruto isn't a fully Hokage yet but he is going to be one. " WHAT DID YOU DO SASUKE?! " Naruto was crying as he screamed at the shocked Uchiha. " ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA CHAN?! " Hinata came in running and pulled on Naruto's shirt. " Naruto kun! Please don't hurt Sasuke kun he didn't mean it " Naruto continued to growl. " YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND AND SO IS SAKURA, YOU WERE MY FAMILY FOR GOD SAKE! I GAVE UP ON SAKURA SO SHE CAN BE WITH YOU AND WHAT DID I GOT?! DEATH! " Naruto's loud screams were heard everywhere.

Sasuke blinked as his tears bursted. Hinata gasped and pulled harder on Naruto's shirt. " S-Stop it Naru- " Naruto slapped her hand way. " IM BUSY HINATA! " The Uzumaki stepped back in shock as her tears came out. As she ran away, Naruto tried to stop her.

Looking back at Sasuke with a deep dark glare, he hissed " I won't forgive you for this Sasuke ". He turned around to chase his wife. Shizune stared at the door with her mouth wide open. Sasuke's cheeks gotten very wet and so was his bed. Naruto was right, it was his fault, he lost someone who loved him, even when he tried to kill her, someone who was special to him, someone he loved. He couldn't forgive himself. He was hurt, very very badly. Naruto's yells made it even worse.

" What have I done...? "

**Naruto's residents**

Naruto had finally caught up to Hinata. He hugged her tightly as she tried to pull away. " I'm sorry Hina chan...Sasuke just made me snap...I didn't mean to do that..I'm sorry " Naruto's whispers made Hinata cry even more. Naruto hated it when his wife cries. It pains him. Hinata slowly stopped, but her face was buried in his chest.

Naruto began rocking back and forward to sooth his wife gently. Hinata slowly looked up from his chest and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Naruto smiled softly.

The two went inside. Naruto was on the couch staring at the horrifying letter. Sasuke had been checked out and went home. He locked himself in his house but Naruto was to busy beening upset at the certain Uchiha. Hinata was in the kitchen making something. She slowly came up to Naruto holding a box. Naruto gave her a curious look. " It's for Sasuke kun.." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the name. Hinata sighed as she's at. down next to her husband. " Naruto kun...your going to have to forgive him someday..." Naruto glared slightly at his wife. " Sakura died because of him.." whispered Naruto, his eyes glued to the piece of paper. " I know that and it pains me, very much, we were best friends and she would come to my house and pretend everything was okay, I was the only one who cheered her up " Hinata didn't know that she was crying as she continued. " But Sakura chan wouldn't be happy if you continue to treat Sasuke kun like that, do you really want Sakura to be sad? " said Hinata caressing her box.

Naruto shooked his head. " I know, he was my best friend, I don't want to treat him like this but...what he did to Sakura..all these years all this time was treat her poorly..." Naruto could help but let on tear slide down his cheek.

Hinata sniffed as she hugged her husband. " Sasuke made many mistakes Naruto kun...but now he regretted it, he is in more pain than any of us, tell me Naruto, how would you feel if you losed me? " Naruto's eyes widen. " I-I never thought about it...before.." Hinata nodded.

" Sasuke is in so much pain right now and he needs comfort..come one Naruto " The blonde Hokage hesitated before nodding and standing up. " Alright then..I trust you Hinata "

**Uchiha Mansion**

Hinata knocked on the door but Sasuke didn't opened the door. She tried it again and again, but it would still come out the same.

Naruto growled and kicked the door open. The two Uzumaki's gasped at the horror mess in the living room. " W-What happened in here? " As they walked inside, the two separated to look for the Uchiha who is hidden somewhere in these rooms. They checked the bathroom, the kitchen, the garden, the library, and other big places until they reached his bedroom. " Sasuke kun? " Hinata softly knock on the blue two-door.

" Sasuke kun? "

Nothing was heard. Hinata gave Naruto a worried look. Naruto stomped to the door and banged on it. " SASUKE OPEN UP! " yelled Naruto. There was still no sound. " SASUKE! " Naruto kicked the door open just like what he did to the front door. Hinata was about to scream at Naruto but was stopped when she saw Naruto staring at something in the corner.

It was a figure. It looks just like " S-Sasuke kun? "

The figure had a pillow to hide his face as Hinata carefully walked over. Tugging on the pillow, HInata tried to pull it away but Sasuke won't budge. " S-Sasuke kun let g-go ". Hinata started to pull harder but Sasuke is too strong against her so that didn't help. Naruto began growling as he marched towards his wife and the Uchiha and yank the pillow away. The two Uzumaki's gasps as they continued to stare at the Uchiha. He hadn't changed his clothes since the day he lefted the hospital. His stomach was so thin that you can see his bones. He was all dirty and aliveless. " S-Sasuke kun?! " Hinata didn't noticed that she was crying as she stared at the helpless Uchiha on the ground.

" Oh my goodness Sasuke what have you done to yourself! " Naruto screamed. Sasuke slowly looked up then looked back down as if he was possesed. Hinata slowly wiped her tears away as she showed Sasuke the box. " Sasuke kun, eat up, I made it for you ". Hinata opened her box as of Onigiris and tomatoes, Sasuke's favorite food.

Sasuke stared at the food for a very long time before moving his head to face the other wall. Hinata gave a worried look. " Sasuke you have to eat or you could die " said Hinata. Sasuke started to mumble.

Hinata gave her husband a scared look. Naruto crossed his arms and squat down, face to face with his old rival he grabbed a tomato and placed it in front of his face. " Sakura would want you to eat " Sasuke stopped mumbling. " S-Sa...Sakura? ".

Hinata blinked in amazement as Sasuke slowly grabbed the tomato from Naruto's hand and began eating it slowly.

" Naruto, h-how? " Naruto never removed his eyes from the chewing Uchiha as he spoked. " He became like this after Sakura's death Hinata "

Hinata blinked in confusion. " He can't do anything without Sakura, he never knew death was the consequence of his actions " Hinata still didn't understand what Naruto was saying. " He didn't know he loved her…"

Hinata's eyes widen. Pity was formed in her eyes as the Uchiha continued to eat the last piece of his rice ball. Naruto narrowed his eyes as they closed. " Come on Sasuke, hurry up so you can go take a shower " Hinata watched Naruto stand up and carried Sasuke up the stairs of his large mansion. " I'll be cleaning up the house then " said Hinata. Her husband just nodded as he continued his work. " Poor Sasuke…"

**Upstairs…**

Naruto began grabbing up some clean clothes as the Uchiha slowly undressed himself and stepped into the shower. Naruto sighed as he heard the water on. He picked up the old dirty clothes and tossed it over his shoulder and walked to the washing machine and began cleaning them.

Naruto noticed a picture near the washing machine and picked it up. It was a picture of when Sasuke and Sakura got married. Naruto chuckled light of how much Sakura matured since the day she was young. Memories flashed through Naruto's mind of the past of their Team 7 times.

" I will do anything, anything to be with you Sasuke kun…" Sakura's words to Sasuke flows calmly inside Naruto's head. Naruto smiled, and placed the picture back down as he went downstairs to help Hinata clean.

Sasuke turned the water off as he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He noticed there were clothes that Naruto had left out for him. Grabbing the clothes, he calmly put them on. He sat down on his bed and looked around. The room used to be messy but now it was clean. " When Sakura was here…." Sasuke fell backwards. " Sakura, why...why did you have to go? "

" Why did you leave me..? " Sasuke placed both hands on his face as he began to cry painful tears. " Sakura...why? "

" I…." More tears traveled down his cheeks.

" I…." Loneliness flows through his veins as he cried himself to sleep.

" I...love you..so much…"

* * *

**Yes I know it's shorter then before but I'm sick so I couldn't think very well. I really hope you like my new version! Remaking every chapter! Review please! I want to know what you think! Bye bye~ AxPerfectxFlower**


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

**A Perfect Flower: hey everyone, I'm really really sorry for the long updating. I had a bad day today, I losing my mother guinea pig today and maybe one of it's baby because my dad said that it's too much so...and I wasn't in a mood to make another chapter. I couldn't think straight today so if you don't like this chapter well it's ok. well I am feeling kinda better so I was able to make a chapter so yay. This one I bet is going to be boring so beware...I don't own Naruto. :)**

* * *

_How could I be so lost,_

_In a place I know so well?_

_How could I be so broken,_

_In a family so together?_

_How could I be so lonely,_

_Surrounded by so many?_

_How could I be so unhappy_

_,_

_Surrounded by so much beauty?_

_How could I be me,_

_When even I remain a mystery?_

* * *

_(It was black, dark, and lonely. Looking at the sky makes it worse. Closing my eyes and thinking I need you don't get any better. This empty feeling can not fill unless you are here with me)_

_" Sasuke..."_

**Normal POV**

Sasuke's eyes shot open and spring up. He panted and looked around to see that he was in his room. He sighed and fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

" Sakura, I have made many mistakes, too much mistakes. I shouldn't had done that. You meant everything to me. Why didn't I just tell you my feelings "

Sasuke heard the doorknob turned and open. Ino walked in and gave him a weak and sad smile. " I see you're awake Sasuke kun " said Ino. He noticed that she was carrying a bowl. She sat on his bed and placed the bowl down. " Sasuke...I heard what happen yesterday with Naruto and Hinata chan " Ino began to say. " you know you shouldn't do that to yourself it's unhealthy, I get that you are very upset that Sakura died but you shouldn't just- " It doesn't matter what I do to myself Yamanaka " said Sasuke still looking at the ceiling. " for your information I'm a Nara now " said Ino while shaking her head.

His then shot his eye to Ino's stomach. It was big. Ino noticed the stare and placed her free hand on his stomach while smiling. She was pregnant.

Ino then tooked the bowl of soup. " here Sasuke kun I made this for you " said Ino holding up the bowl. It had tomatoes and garlic with cutted pieces of cheese. Everyone in their group knew that Ino has a passion of making American food. I won't eat or make anything Japan related. Which makes it more troublesome for Shikamaru.

Sasuke looked at the bowl. He saw his reflection. He cringed and turned away. Ino noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. " Sasuke I know who you feel, losing someone important to you " said Ino looking at the floor.

She didn't want to cry in front Sasuke because it would be weird. Sasuke eyes looked at Ino for a second before he turned away. Ino sighed and stand up. " Sasuke please eat this ok? " said Ino as she went to the door and left.

Shikamaru walk inside. Sasuke sighed. " more people..." whispered Sasuke. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

" you know I have to agree with Ino " said Shikamaru leaning against the wall. Sasuke shot him a short glare before he stand up and walked towards Shikamaru. " I don't have time to talk with you " whispered Sasuke harshly. Shikamaru shook his head. Sasuke has been colder than before. Before Sasuke could open the door and leave Shikamaru through him something. It was the letter...

" this letter, is this the reason why you've become cold? " asked Shikamaru. Sasuke growled at the letter and ripped it into pieces. Shikamaru never read it but only Naruto had. Shikamaru watched carefully how troublesome. He was thinking of something. As Sasuke left Shikamaru called another genius so they could make a plan.

" hey Neji come over to my house, we need to talk " said Shikamaru.

* * *

**Nara's Home...(pfft home not mansion lol...)**

**Shikamaru's POV**

It took Neji only 16 seconds to get here. Usually it would take him 30 seconds but if it's a serious problem Neji would be fast.

I sighed as Neji slammed the door shut. " can you please not slam the door close next time? " I sighed while closing my eyes.

Neji looked at me and sat down. " alright what is the problem? " asked Neji. " well you see here, me and Ino went to Sasuke's house today after we heard what happened yesterday with Hinata and Naruto ". Neji stared at me while nodding his head telling me that he is listening.

" Ino decided to enter first " I continued. " wait you didn't knock or something, you just walked in? " asked Neji stopping me. I rolled my eyes. " yeah I just kick the door open or whatever " I said sarcastically. " just let me finish ". As I told Neji about the whole Sasuke becoming colder and harsh Neji's eyes remain the same. " hmm I see " said Neji placing his hand on his chin. " hey didn't you say that Ino went in to talk to him first? " asked Neji. I closed my eyes and nodded. " well then did you asked her what happen between her and Uchiha? " asked Neji. I sighed and shook my head. I didn't feel like talking it's too troublesome. " Neji then got out his phone and called someone.

I opened my eyes and asked " who are you calling? ". Neji stopped and looked at me. " I have to call Hinata sama so I can ask her about the " problem " yesterday since you didn't tell me " said Neji as he began to dial again.

I sighed. " hey aren't you going to ask Ino " said Neji pulling out some paper. I sighed again this louder and stand up. " troublesome " I whispered as I walked upstairs to me and Ino's room.

**Neji's POV**

I was waiting for Hinata sama to pick up. I need more information. Being a genius is quite hard but you would appreciate it sooner or later. the phone clicked as I heard Naruto's voice. " NEJI CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE BUSY " yelled Naruto. I winced as I asked for Hinata sama.

I heard Naruto growled before he handed the phone to Hinata. " Neji-nii san..." said Hinata. " Hinata sama I am calling you for some information ". I knew Hinata was confused so I asked " yesterday you and Naruto were at Uchiha's house right? "

" uh yes yes we were why do you ask? " said Hinata. " well today Shikamaru and his wife came over it his house and they said that he became colder and harsh to them ". I heard Hinata gasped. " b-but Shikamaru kun is Sasuke's best friend " said Hinata.

I closed my eyes in agreement. " yes i know but Shikamaru cleary told me ".

Upsides with Shikamaru and Ino...

**Ino's POV**

I was talking to the baby until Shikamaru came in. " ah Shika kun ". Shikamaru then walked over to our bed and sighed.

I blinked. Was there something wrong? " uh Shika are you ok? " I asked while placing a hand on his shoulder. " Ino what happened this morning between you and Sasuke? " said Shikamaru.

I stared at him for a second before lowering my head. " well you see... " I began.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was walking around not knowing what to do. Sakura...

" oi Sasuke! " I heard someone called my name. It was Kiba and Akamaru. " hey what are you doing here I thought you were at home? " said Kiba. I stared at him not waiting to speak. Kiba blinked and waved his hand. " hey Sasuke Sasuke are you ok? " asked Kiba frowning. " Sakura..." " eh sorry can you say that again? " asked Kiba. Akamaru looked at me and began to sniff. Akamaru began to whimper and it seems that Kiba understood. " is it about the letter? " said Kiba narrowing his eyes.

I growled at him. I turned around and walked away. " w-wha HEY SASUKE?! "

" stupid Kiba and stupid letter! "

I stopped and looked up. I didn't notice that I was crying as I jumped up to a tree. " Sakura...I wanted to tell you something..I want you here with me, here with everyone, they need you, I need you,...I just want to say..."

_"I Love You " _

* * *

**Neji's POV**

While Hinata talked I wrote things down. I got Uchiha sitting in the corner with Sakura's pillow, Uchiha saying Sakura's name repeatedly, and Uchiha about to break wedding photo of him and Sakura.

Everything has Sakura in it. I sighed as Hinata finished. " thank you Hinata sama ". " you welcome Neji nii-san " said Hinata before she hung up. I heard a knock and it slammed open. " Shikamaru I need your- Neji what are you doing here? " said Kiba. " I'm here with Shikamaru so we can work together on how to make Sasuke feel better.

Kiba ran up to me. " good because I want in " said Kiba. I looked him as if he was crazy. " I met up with Sasuke this morning and he was all quiet, Akamaru told me that it was about the letter that was from his birthday " said Kiba.

I nodded in agreement. ' yes I know that I just had a talk with Hinata sama ". " well while I was talking to him he whispered something but I couldn't hear it Akamaru can either " said Kiba waving his arms in the air frantically.

" well I hear it a little but I know it's wrong " said Kiba. " well can you tell me what you think it sound like? ".

" it sound like he said Suraka " said Kiba. " Suraka? what the hell is that? ". " that's what I mean " said Kiba.

I started the write down the name.

**Shikamaru's POV**

" and that is when I left " said Ino while wiping away. I sighed and hugged her. " S-Sakura... was S-Sasuke kun's l-life and my b-best friend " sputtered Ino.

I nodded and closed my eyes. Ino continued to sob. I kissed her forehead and stand up. " I have to talk to Neji for a bit I'll be right back " said Shikamaru. Ino sniffed and nodded.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shikamaru came downstairs to see Neji and Kiba. " Kiba what are you doing here? " said Shikamaru. " ah Shikamaru I came here to ask you if you could help me with Sasuke and I saw Neji here so I ask him instead " said Kiba.

" Shikamaru what good timing I got some more information and right now me and Kiba are working on this " said Neji not leaving his eye on the sheet of paper. Shikamaru walked over and looked at it too. " Suraka? who's that? " asked Shikamaru. " that is exactly why we are doing " said Kiba. Shikamaru squinted his eyes before he and Neji gasped.

" what? did you find something? " asked Kiba looking at both Shikamaru and Neji. Neji sighed. " Kiba look carefully " said Neji while Shikamaru nodded.

" hmmm, I don't get it " said Kiba. " and you want in huh? " said Neji. " want in? ' asked Shikamaru. " oh yeah I want to join you guys " said Kiba smiling.

" are you sure? you don't seem to be that bright " said Shikamaru. Kiba glared at him. " are you saying I'm dumb! " shout Kiba. " how can we put this in the nicest way possible, yes " said Neji. " hmph " Kiba crossed his arms and turned his head only. Shikamaru sighed. " Kiba if you switch the a from Su and turn it into Sa what do you get? " said Shikamaru. " uhh Saruka? " said Kiba.

Neji slammed his head onto the table while Shikamaru gave him an annoyed look. " what you told me to switch it " said Kiba. " no you have to also switch the ru to ku and the ka to ra what do you get? " said Neji.

Kiba placed a finger on his chin and then gasped. " S-Sasuke said S-Sakura " said Kiba. Neji sighed and Shikamaru nodded. " exactly what we need to make him happy.

Neji then remembered the letter. " hey Shikamaru didn't you said that Uchiha ripped the letter? " asked Neji. Shikamaru blinked and nodded. " but that was a fake letter that Naruto made because he and Sasuke were the only one who read it " said Shikamaru. " then where is the really one? " asked Kiba. " Naruto has it..."

* * *

**Naruto's Mansion ( Because Hinata is a Hyuuga and Naruto is almost a Hokage)**

**Naruto's POV**

I was having my " time " with Hinata when I heard my doorbell ring. I sighed in annoyance. Me and Hinata got dressed and went to the door.

I opened. Even though i wasn't fully dressed I didn't really care. THEY RUINED MY MOMENT WITH HINA CHAN DATTEBAYO!

" What. Do. You. Want. " I growled. " woah Naruto it's me Shikamaru I'm asking you for the letter " said Shikamaru. I gave him a long stare before I gave the letter or should I say throw him the letter. " next time you disturb me again, you don't have to worry about having no more babies dattebayo ".

" geez Naruto I just wanted the letter " said Shikamaru.

I then slammed the door on him. I turned around and saw Hinata. " hey Hina chan do you want to finish what we had to stop on? " I asked while dragging a blushing Hinata upstairs.

I then narrowed my eyes.

_Letter..._

_Sakura..._

_Sasuke..._

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

I just got the letter from Naruto and boy was troublesome was he. I sighed and went to the Hyuuga's because we decided to switch homes. Kiba had decided to spy on Sasuke so it's just me and Neji.

But before I go I had to call Ino to tell her that I would be home in 3 hours or more. " o-ok get h-home safe " stuttered Ino with a sniff. " love you ". I then hung up.

When I made it to the Hyuuga's I was greeted with many Neji looking peoples. " how troublesome ". Soon they parted and formed in two rows. Neji was in the middle. " ah Shikamaru come " said Neji. Troublesome...

" so did got the letter? " asked Neji while they started walking towards his room. " yeah and it seems like Naruto the troublesome man he is is angry with me for " disturbing " him " I mumbled but Neji heard him. " what do HE do with Hinata sama!? " shout Neji. I rolled my eyes and pat on the shoulder. " stop being over protective and get back to the letter ".

Neji huffed before opening his door. It was a very big room. His room is as big as my own house. But mine is bigger.

I sat down with him and pulled out the letter. Neji opened it up and began reading while I wait. He then gasped. " what? " I asked. Neji turned towards me and said " it was Uchiha's fault ".

* * *

**Well everyone I got to stop there. I know there is a lot of point of views. I still don't feel good but at least I finished it :'). I hope you like this one. I know it's kinda short but if it's not short to you will it is to me. I didn't put much thought into this on because I don't feel well so it's ok if you don't like it. Please Preview it would probably make me feel better :') ~ AxPerfectxFlower**


	4. Chapter 4: His Fault

**AxPerfectxFlower: Hi Everyone I'm so happy with the result with the last chapter. I can't believe how many people would like my story :D. I thought my stories were lame hehehe... Anyway I just want to say that this was my fastest (well not really) chapter I have ever made in any of my stories o3o. I was so happy that I went hyper and made another! well I hope you like this one :3!**

**Neji: AxPerfectxFlower doesn't own Naruto, the only thing that she does own is this story and that it!**

**AxPerfectxFlower: hey! I have many oth-**

**Neji: ENJOY OR SUFFER!**

* * *

**_~flashback of last chapter~_**

**_Shikamaru sat down with him and pulled out the letter. Neji opened it up and began reading while Shikamaru wait. He then gasped. " what? " he asked. Neji turned towards him and said " it was Uchiha's fault "._**

_(Sasuke? Sasuke? where are you? Sasuke?...)_

**Sasuke's POV**

" Sakura..." I winced as I sat up. I then turned to face a photo. It was Sakura's photo. I tightne my fist and stand up.

_What have I done..._

_If only you've lived..._

I began to walk to the bathroom. I looked and saw my reflection.

the...the..LETTER?! I punched the mirror and broked. I began to lose my balance, ignoring the pain, ignoring the blood. Tears began to form. " I..I have never cried...since the past...but..you made it come back...Sakura " I whispered to the sky. Why would you do this to me?

**Neji's POV**

I slammed my fist onto my counter. " I shouldn't have known ". Shikamaru lifted the letter away from his head. " but Neji it isn't all his fault " said Shikamaru. I turned to look at him. " oh yeah then what does it say on that that piece of paper?! " I shout. Shikamaru sighed and placed the letter down. " I know what it said but we can't just blame him for being troublesome " said Shikamaru.

" we need more people on this then just us ".

Shikamaru and I both called the gang over for a chat.

" ehhhh Sasuke kun's fault?! " gasped Ino. I nodded my head. Everyone seemed surprised except Naruto who is now closing his eyes in pain and shaking his head. " b-but how? " asked Hinata. I grabbed the letter that was on the table and handed it to Hinata sama.

" I-I don't u-understand t-this " stuttered Hinata with wide eyes. Ino took the letter from Hinata and began reading. The others that didn't get to read gathered around Ino to read as well.

Hinata turned to Naruto. His head was down low, his arms were wrapped around his legs hugging him. He was crying.

**Normal POV**

Hinata gasped which got everyones attention. " N-Naruto kun? " said Hinata. Naruto's body began to tremble and you could soon hear his sobs.

Ino came over and rubbed his back while Hinata hugged him and started crying with him. Ino also began to cry. Soon after that everyone began crying. Even Neji had a tear running down his cheek. " I-I didn't k-know what t-to do " said Naruto. This was a sad moment. For Sasuke, for Sakura, for everyone.

All the crying soon died down. Everyone's eyes were red and puffy. " we need to have a talk with Sasuke and fast " said Tenten standing up while the others nodded and followed.

* * *

**Uchiha Estate...**

Naruto was the first one to knock. Nobody answered. He then started banging on it.

Though inside the Uchiha Mansion. The sitting on the bed while holding a picture of Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. His eyes were so empty so dark. It was also filled with pain and sorrow. He knew that he was going to cry. He ignored all the banging from outside until he heard his door being knocked down by the almost hokage blondie Naruto Uzumaki.

The Uchiha slowly turned towards him. Worried eyes meet Painful eyes. They both tighten theirs as Naruto walked towards Sasuke. " Sasuke we need to talk ".

**Main Living Room**

Everyone had sat down by now. Shikamaru was the first to start. " Sasuke do you understand why we are here with you today? " asked Shikamaru sounding like a ANBU.

Sasuke didn't said anything which made him sigh. " Sasuke kun we read the letter " said Temari. Sasuke cringed at the word_ letter_. He hated everything at had the word letter. It ruined and changed his life.

" and we have had a discussion " said Tenten. Neji got impatient. " and we decided that it was YOUR fault " shout Neji. Sasuke's teeth grinded as Everybody's eyes went on Neji. They all glared at him.

" what didn't you guys read the letter? " growled Neji. Tenten stomped over to him and narrowed her eyes. " yes we did but we did NOT agree to anything " hissed Tenten. Kiba nodded in agreement.

Even though everyone had their attention towards Neji, Naruto never left his eyes away from Sasuke.

He was almost curled into a ball. His bangs were covering his eyes and his head was hanging low. He couldn't bare to see him like this. Naruto began to bit his lip hard. " you guys lets just do what we were meant to do here " said Shikamaru. They nodded and went back to their seats. " Uchiha, the letter currently says that you were treating Sakura with pain, hatred, and call her annoying as for example " said Neji. Sasuke didn't even flinched. He just sat there. He was weak, helpless without Sakura. Naruto closed his eyes in pain. " Sasuke.." whispered Naruto. Thought nobody heard him.

" hey I think this a bit too much for him " said Temari worriedly. Ino and Hinata nodded in agreement. " tch troublesome " sighed Shikamaru. " Uchiha answer me, do or do you not love Sakura? " asked Neji.

This time Sasuke did move. His body began to tremble like Naruto's. Sasuke's face shot up. Tears were running down his cheek. Many and manys filled with agony. Everyone gasped. They never saw his cry ever. " YES I love her god damn it, why did you think I married her for huh, why did I cry for her every single day huh, WHY?! " shout Sasuke. Hinata burst out crying while Naruto came towards him with tears also running down his cheek. " Sasuke...Sasuke..." whispered Naruto hugging him tightly. The two men sobbing is the most painful thing that anybody can have seen. Ino and Temari began to cry, Neji and Shikamaru had only a few tears, Tenten sobbed loudly, and Kiba and Akamaru cried on the floor.

All the sadness, all the pain, it flows into this mansion. Mostly because of a heartbroken Uchiha in lost of his beautiful wife.

* * *

**Next Morning Uchiha Compartment, Sasuke's POV**

I woke up this morning on the couch with Naruto and the others. I still felt horrible of what happened yesterday.

I looked around. It seems like Neji and Shikamaru were outside talking frequently. I didn't know what they were something nor if I want too.

I looked and stopped at the cracked hole on the wall. My eyes lowered as I remembered what happened before Sakura had commit suicide.

_~flashback~_

_I came home last because of a mission and saw Sakura sitting on the couch. She was waiting for me. Waiting for 2 weeks._

_She turned around and gave me a weak smile. " Sasuke kun your house " said Sakura walking towards me._

_I glared at her. " did you wait here on this couch for 2 weeks? " I had to ask. Sakura flinched and began to laugh. She shook her head. " well for 4 hours and then I went to sleep, then I went shopping, and then waited 11 more hours- " YOU WAITED FOR 15 HOURS?! " I yelled at her._

_Sakura bit her lip. She had waited for him, for a very very almost too long for him to return. She gave me a sad smile. I grinded my teeth and pushed her towards the wall. That was when I made a crack. She winced. I began to rip off her clothes. She bit her lip harder and shut her eyes closed._

_I began kissing her hard. Tears spring out of her eyes. She was hurt, not by the wall but what I was doing. I growled into the kiss and was about to slide my hand up her bra until Sakura's eyes shot open and pushed me away._

_I growled as I looked at her. She was crying into her hands. " Sasuke...kun..."_

_I stormed off to my bedroom leaving her there to grab her clothes off the ground._

_~end of flashback~_

I closed my eyes tight. I caused her pain. She suffered because of me. Naruto stirred and woke up. " oh hi...dobe " said Sasuke.

This time Naruto sprained up, his eyes widen in shock. " d-dobe...did y-you just c-call me d-dobe? " asked Naruto grabbing my shoulders. I blinked. " yea so? " Naruto broke out a giant grin and shout " TEME...TEME IS BACK EVERYONE TEME IS BACK ". Shikamaru and Neji both stopped talking and turned towards him as if he was crazy. Everyone stirred and looked at the hypered blonde.

" Naruto kun what did you say? " asked Hinata rubbing her eyes. Naruto jumped off the sofa and shout " I said TEME IS BACK ". Everyone blinked in confusion. " psss dobe what the hell are you doing? " I hissed at the idiot blonde. Naruto grinned at me while everyone stared at us. This is so embarrassing...

**9 hours later...(I can't think of anything in between)**

Everyone had went home. I was home alone. Even though Naruto and everyone else think I was back to normal I still miss Sakura.

I sighed as I went upstairs to my bedroom. I want you here with me, together just us. That is all I could wish for. I saw a shooting star outside my window. I began to give out a small smile. Sakura would alway wish for something every night. I don't know what it is though. I closed my eyes and wish one thing. " I wish I could get Sakura back here with me again..."

* * *

**Hey everyone...BWHA I'M STILL SO HYPER! ^ Anyway I feel so sorry for Sasuke I sorta cried while writing this =_T. Well I hope you like this one because I like it :3 Yes it is rated T and will stay that way. Oh yeah remember to review please! It would make me want to write more! See ya again in another chapter BYE BYE~ AxPerfectxFlower.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wishes

PLEASE READ THE NOTE FIRST I'M BEGGING YOU!

* * *

**AxPerfectxFlower: Hey Everyone! First off sorry for the long update! SORRY SORRY SORRY! The second thing I want to say is I made a new story! It's called Lost Memories. If you could please help me and read it and review I would love for that and make more! so please please! The first chapter didn't turn out the way I planned it but close. Well hope you like this one. ALSO well even though I like SasuSaku, I AM A BIG FAN OF NARUSASU! And guess what I found out! Kishimoto had began shipping first NaruSaku, and then SasuSaku, and lastly and his final decision NaruSasu :3. I was so happy I celebrated. They yes the for the yaoi fans NARUSASU ARE GOING TO BE THE ENDING COUPLE CUTE~ I COULD SEE IT RIGHT NOW! Well enough with the chit chat. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I was sleeping and then I rolled and left something. I stirred and stand up. " w-what the ". I picked up a box, not just any box a ring box one that I used to propose to Sakura. But what is it doing here I thought I put it in the closet.

There was a note attached to it. I pulled off the note and began to read. It said:

A dark night that you look upon, A shooting star that you had wished on, had just came true. But if you wish for it to happen, you must have a gift, a gift to treat others kindly and sweet. If you do not fulfill this mission for the stars, your wish from before will not succeed. Full it up with happiness from others, and if you have finished your wish will be discovered.

Shooting Star,

I'd almost laughed that the note. What do you think I am 5? This is surely a joke...or not. It could be true. I mean if this box had just magically appeared beside him on this bed than who? It can't be the dobe or anyone else because one I locked everything and the dobe is not bright enough to rhyme, and two there are too many rooms for them to figure which room is which.

It could be real...does this happen to Sakura when she wished for something?

_~flashback~_

_I was sitting on the bed with Sakura. She stand up and began to walk towards the window. She smiled at the sky and closed her eyes._

_" what are you doing? " I asked. She still had her eyes closed but soon reopened them and turn towards me with a smile. " I'm making a wish " I blinked at her. Wishes aren't real. Tch what is this girl doing. " it may come true if you really want it to happen " said Sakura as she began to walk to the bed and sat down next to me._

_" my old wish came true..." whispered Sakura. "what was your last wish " I muttered. She turn and gave me a warm smile. " I get to marry you " whispered Sakura. I gave her a glare. Sakura quickly looked down. " I'm going to bed ". Sakura nodded and get up the covers. She began to scooch closer to me. I let out an annoyed sigh but didn't move away. I also didn't hug her. She gave me a sad smile. " I think...my new wish...may..come true...". I closed my eyes and went to sleep. But I didn't miss teardrop that had fell down her cheek._

_~end of flashback~_

What was her new wish anyway. Why did she cry after she said that. What What WHAT?!

Then I remembered yesterday, my wish. " I wish I could get Sakura back here with me again..." Maybe if I get happiness from people and fill this ring box up, I could have Sakura back again! I quickly jumped off the bed and went to take a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. While putting on my clothes I got this bad feeling that if I tell anyone about this, the wish would disappear. So I decided to keep it a secret. Well I might tell Naruto though. It wouldn't hurt.

I opened my door and began to go to Naruto's. While walking I saw Karin. She still likes me. Even after I get married with someone that was not her. She was mad at me but she still loves me...EW!

I tried to get away without her noticing me but nope not my lucky day. " SASUKE KUN! ". Damn it! " Sasuke kun I heard about the tragedy that happened a month ago " said Karin faking her sad impression.

I winced after she remained me about the " tragedy ". I gave her a hard glare. " what do you want? " I growled. " whaa Sasuke kun you're still the devil I know kyaaa " sequeled Karin. I rolled my eyes and began walking. " w-wait Sasuke kun " yelled Karin following me. " what! " I snapped at her. She began to play with her fingers nervously. " uh..um..well..I-I was just w-wondering if y-you want to go out w-with me? " stuttered Karin. I gave her a dark glare.

" Karin, I'm married "

" yeah but you're single now since Sakura is gone! " yelled Karin. I felt a sudden pull of wanting to beat the crap out of her. Nobody and I mean NObody say that to Sakura. She is not gone she is in the sky. That little bitch.

But then I remember about the box and if you want to fill it up you have to make them happy. As much as I want to say no, I have no choice. I want Sakura back.

I sighed and twitched as I slowly said " y-yes..." Karin squealed with joy and jumped on me. " thank you thank you Sasuke kun I love you! " yelled Karin. I wanted to punch her sooo hard right now.

" anyway Karin I have to go " " where are you going " asked Karin. I sighed annoyed that she wouldn't let me leave. " Naruto's " I said as I began to walk to Naruto's house. But before I did I quickly looked at the box and opened it. My eyes widen as I saw 3 little stars in the box. It was true. I need to tell Naruto and fast. So I ran to his house.

* * *

**Uzumaki Mansion**

I banged on the door. I then heard a loud sob before I heard stomping. Soon the door slammed open. Naruto had a grumpy pout, red puffy eyes, unchanged clothes, and a ramen cup filled with his tears. Awkward. " what do you want teme?! " shout the dobe.

" Naruto I have to tell you something very very important be first go change. At first Naruto just blinked for a few seconds before he said " well it must be important because you said my first name " and then he went to change. I shook my head and walked in. I didn't notice Hinata anywhere. " hey dobe where's your wife? "

"oh she had a mission "

" and you're not worried? "

" OF COURSE I'M WORRIED WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING UPSTAIRS?! YEAH CRYING MY EYES OUT THAT'S WHAT AND I THOUGHT I WAS HOKAGE BUT NOO TSUNADE STILL HAVE A COUPLE MONTHS LEFT! "

"..."

" AND FURTHERMORE I BEGGED FOR HER TO STAY BUT SHE ACCEPT IT ANYWAY TEMEEEEEE! "

" just shut up, get dress, and get down here "

"YOUR NOT MY MOTHER TEME! "

" hn "

" DON'T HNNNNNNNNNNNN ME! "

That dobe needs to shut up before I make him shut up. " alright alright I'm here what do you want and if it's ramen I WILL NOT GIVE YOU ANY! " I twitched as I began to sit down on the floor. Naruto was on the other side of the floor. " I don't need your ramen I just need to talk to you "

Naruto blinked and nodded. " here Naruto look at this " I pulled out my ring box. Naruto gasped. " YOU'RE NOT THINKING OF GETTING MARRIED AGAIN ARE YOU BECAUSE I WILL RIPE YOU IN HALF IF YOU FORGET ABOUT SAKURA YOU BASTARD! " I punched him in the head hard. " NO IDIOT I'LL NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED I WILL NEVER FORGET SAKURA EITHER "

" THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT RING BOX?! "

" BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT! "

" oh "

I couldn't help but slap him in the head. I will never ever forget Sakura EVER. " anyway first when I was sleeping in my bed and- "

" why are we talking of when you are going to sleep? "

" just let me finish dobe "

' TEME! "

" I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! "

" alright alright sorry sorry carry on.."

As I told him the story, he burst out laughing. " y-you y-you HAHAHAHA y-you think t-that wish WORKS HAHAHAHA "

" hn yes "

"BUWHAHAHA YOU ARE SO GULLIBLE! "

" if I'm so gullible then why did my wish come true? "

" w-what w-wish? "

I slowly hand him the box. " open it.." As Naruto began to out it up he gasped. " Teme...DID YOU PUT STARS IN YOUR RING BOX I SWEAR IF YOU ARE TRYING TO FO- "

" I'm not trying to fool you dobe I simply made someone happy and I got three stars "

" what was your wish anyway "

"..."

" What. Was. Your. Wish. Teme? "

"..."

" IF YOU WON'T ANSWER ME I WILL TEAR YOU APART "

"...I...I.. "

" yes yes "

" I...I wished..S-Sakura survive and l-lived w-with me "

Now it was his turn to be silent. " -sniff- Teme you are soo innocent -sbos- "

" shut up I'm not gay (well in this story he is not)

" -sniff- anyway who did you made happy today? "

"..."

" OH COME ONE TEME JUST TELL ME GOD DAMMIT! "

"...no..."

" -gasp- i-is it a-a girl? "

" not just any girl..."

Naruto blinked at me before he gasped and grabbed my shoulders. " TEME ARE YOU NUTS KARIN IS A FANGIRL NO A FANBITCH NO A FANWHORE YEAH A FANWHORE THAT DOESN'T LIKE SAKURA! "

" well it was the only way to make it faster "

" BUT COULDN'T YOU MAKE OTHER PEOPLE HAPPY EXCEPT HER?! "

"..."

" my goodness teme you could have made me happy...in a way..."

I gave him a look. "...no..."

" TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "

" will you shut up! "

" WHY WHY KARIN OVER ME I MEAN SERIOUSLY I'M YOUR FUCKING BEST FRIEND BEST FRIEND FOR GOD SAKE AND YOU CHOSE THAT BITCH TO MAKE YOU HAPPY TEMEEEE! "

" be quiet you're acting like a jealous fangirl then my best friend, tch dobe "

" SHUT UP TEMEEE "

" hn "

Naruto's faces was red in anger. He never had matured enough. I had to small the smallest small about that. It was amusing. Even though I pretend to hate it, I liked the old Naruto. Reminds me of the old times.

" anyway what is your next choice of happiness? " asked Naruto. " hn ".

" you have no idea don't ya "

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Teme, fucking teme chose -sighs- forget it. I then gasped. " HOW ABOUT WE GO GET RAMEN AND YOU CAN THINK OF AN IDEA! "

Sasuke blinked for a few seconds before saying " no "

" WHY NOT?! "

" dobe I don;t have time for that shit "

" I THOUGHT YOU WANT TO WISH SAKURA BACK!? "

" I FUCKING DO BUT I CAN'T ALWAYS GO WITH YOU TO ICHIRAKU "

" WELL I'M FUCKING SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU IN YOUR DISORDER "

" whatever dobe just let me think of something "

I puffed and crossed my arms in anger. Stupid teme, thinking he's all that tch.

**5 seconds later...**

" I got it "

" the fuck? what did you get "

" let's go to Ichiraku.."

" WHAT REALLY?! "

" yup my treat "

" AWESOME YOUR THE BEST FRIEND I HAVE EVER HAD! "

" because you are my best friend -sigh- "

" OHH YEAH LETS GO GO GO TO ICHIRAKU! "

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed. I then grabbed my ring box and opened it up while the dobe continued walking. I blinked and then smiled. There were 15 stars in the box. It worked. The only reason why I took dobe to Ichiraku is because I could get more stars, but here is the confusing part. Karin had 3 stars and Naruto has 12...how the...

" OI TEME WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT...-gasp- YOU'RE SMILING FINALLY HAHAHA TEMEEEE "

" shut up or no ramen for the dobe "

" NO NO I WANT RAMEN...HEY! "

**At Ichiraku's**

I order a Miso ramen while Naruto ordered the beef ramen...no wait ramens. I'm going to be broke sooner or later even if I am rich.

Wait hold on. Karin is not my favorite person so she got 3 and Naruto is well..alright I admit it Naruto is one of my favorite person so he got 12...so that means that if I make my favorite people happy then I get a lot and if I get the one that I am dis fond of or hardly know then I get less. So If I want to get the box filled up faster that I have to get the people that I like most.

I didn't know that I was zoning out until Naruto interrupted me. " oi teme what are you thinking? " asked Naruto what ramen stuffed up his face.

" u-uh it's n-nothing " Damn it I'm stuttering.

" well if don't seem likes it nothing "

" it's nothing really just planning things "

I heard a loud crashing sound of Naruto's ramen bowl. " YOUR NOT THINKING OF LEAVING KONOHA AGAIN ARE YOU BECAUSE IF YOU ARE I WILL- "

" I'm not leaving Konoha dobe I'm just putting things in order! "

"...oh...sorry.." Naruto began eating again. He really needs manners and other stuff. I began to look at the 15 stars in the box. I gave a small smile. If this works out, I might be able to get you back Sakura. Hold on just wait for me. We could start all over. Please wait Sakura I'm coming...

* * *

**I'm going to end this chapter up with this. Remember to Review and tell me what chu think. Also please read my new story Lost Memories please. I'm still working on it. I would be so happy! Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I know I know it has been so long but I finally got this chapter done for you guys. Well REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU ~ AxPerfectcFlower.**


	6. CHECK OUT CHAPTER 2!

**HEY EVERYONE, SURPRISE! I'M GOING TO EDIT EVERY CHAPTER! Please read chapter 2! I read made it! I will tell you when I remake each chapter so ENJOY MY NEW VERSION OF ****Why did you leave me? ****ENJOY!**


End file.
